Brotherly Love
by Jonas Writer Kandy
Summary: what happens when Nick Joe and Kevin Jonas fall for eachother? joe/kevin nick/joe nick/kevin


_**The Brotherly Love**_

_**Ok this is short 1 chapter just so you know ALSO if you dont like how i make this story then dont read it !!**_

**"JOE GET MY FUCKING SOCKS OFF UR FEET!!" Nick yelled at his brother."ok chill nick its just... i love the way they feel" Joe replyed.**

**"ok just get them off!! Now they have joe germs!" Nick said Jokingly."thanks...ALOT!" Joe said and took the sockes off.Kevin now entered the room.**

**"Ok whats going on in here Nicky??Joey... what did you do?" he said facing toward Joe." all i did was take a pair of socks" Joe said in defence.**

**"you know how much he hates people taking his socks Joe!!" Kevin Yelled. " i know but there warm!!" he said. " Joe, all socks are" Nick implyed**

**JOES POV**

**yea... shore there Just worm but i love my Brother. i Mean Im in LOve with my Brother Nicholas Jerry Jonas. wow that Gave me the shutters**

**" Nick...im sorry i didnt Maen to Im Just Dumb!" i said and I left the room cring. " i know im an idot. i know that i am strong on keeping my secret.**

**maybe i should tell nick.no no no BAD I DEA that has a big sign saying NO all over it! Joe.. Just calm down and Take A Bath... yea... take a Bath!!**

**Before I got ready to go in...**

**(there Parents are away with farnkie)**

**i hear moaning? what ok this is scareing me." mmmmm kevin!!" I heard Nick say. when i heard the my heart was left off i didnt want nick now and**

**then i went to go peak. Right there in my eyes in the crak of the door i saw kevin kissing nicks collerbone.i was so depressed then i went to my **

**room and got my things put them in the bathroom and went back to my room where i saw nick. "hey.. Joe... can we talk?" nick said in his sweet**

**loving voice that i know of. " yea.. what is it?" i asked." um...well kevin wanted to tell you hes in love with you" nick said. " w-what?"**

**I studderd to ther voice i knew. " yes.. hes been crushing scene he saw you sleeping on the couch 2 months ago. he told me not to tell you but**

**idk why i am now and i know you saw me and kev and you dont beleve us... i thin that me and kev are gay and thats it" nick said. he looked like **

**he wanted to cry. so i gave him a hug and it was a brotherly one too. " nick its ok you dont have to cry over things like this?" i said.**

**" you dont hate me" he asked. " of course not!! ill never be mad at you! why did you think that?" he asked. " well... Joe Im in love with you too"**

**he confessed.**

**This was my Time i was gonna tell nick how i felt !! " Nicky?? you know I love you... But what you dont know is im in love with you too!" i said**

**looking deep in my brothers eyes."but, i also love kevin... but i think that we can all go and kiss each other" i said. **

**He smiled proudly. " thank god" i heard Kevin say and Enter my room. " Kevin and Nick i am in love with you both!" i said proud that i was.I leaned**

**in and Kissed Nick on the Lips and I did the Same to kev then they kissed and Made out and we all made out.**

**"Hey Guys im taking a bath... dont bug me please i really need to relax" i said to them. they agreed then i walked into the Bathroom and striped **

**off all my Clothes. and I went into the huge Bathtub with hot stemmy water." oh yes... this feels good" i said to myself. then i layed in the bathtb and**

**fell asleep. This is what i dreamed...**

_" Joey...i love you more than kevin but... i wanna make love to you!" Nick said staing with those deep brown eyes_

_"nicky...idk i am not rady... i love you aot it just im not ready.. and it hurts when to guys enter eachother." i said to him._

_he began to cry... i guess hes afraid i dont love him..._

_" nicky... dont think i hate you... i love you and i am ready... you wanna make love we wil" i said looking at him._

_" are you shore... i dont wanna rush you?"he said._

_"im ready..." i said_

_then i felt rubbing acually rubbing but on my skin._

**i began to wake up.**

**I screamed..." shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Calm down joey its just me kevy... i wanted to feel you" he said. **

**" no its ok i was Just dreaming and how long have i been out?" i asked. oh just ten minutes. Nicks in his room sleeping too.**

**" oh.. kev... I love you"i siad. " i love you too Joey...Do you mind if i Join you?" he asked. " nope not at all" i repled**

**"ok good" kev said. and striped.**

**thoghts on Kev in Joes Mind oh yes take it off... he has such a body... i wanna hold that i wanna feel that. I exclamed in**

**my head. then he got in the tub and lyed next to me. " you ok with me in here?" he asked. " yes... all the way" i said.**

**"Hey, Joey? will we ever make love to each other? cuz im ready when you are" he said and gave me a soft pationate kiss.**

**" i dont know kevy we might soon" i said after he pulled back.**


End file.
